Bedtime Stories
by Izze-Wizza
Summary: Jaden and Jesse is having a sleep over but Jaden can't sleep so Jesse decides to tell him a story... JessexJaden JudaixJohan


The bluenett looked at the Japanese boy who didn't looked tired at all even though the clock was past midnight for a long time ago.

"Can't you sleep?" Jesse asked and the younger boy sat up and stared down at him.

"I don't want to sleep! I wanna talk more!" He said and scratched his head and his brown messy hair became even messier.

"But Jaden you have a duel tomorrow... you need to sleep." Jesse was happy that Syrus got ill before the sleep over because that gave him the chance to be alone with Jaden. When he arrived at Duel Academy and met Jaden he instantly fell in love with the boy. He wasn't gay but he didn't liked girls either. The only one Jesse wanted was Jaden, but he couldn't tell him, that would be to risky! And Jaden was to naive to find out on his own.

"I do not! I can stay up all night and talk about my strategy instead!" The boy was to alert to sleep so Jesse figured that he needed to do something about it.

"I can tell you a story", he suggested and Jaden gave him an condescending look. "I'm serious here!" Jesse said and smiled.

"Well, if you think that something like that would help go ahead and try!" Jaden laughed and went to bed again.

Jesse placed his face by Jadens and drowned in his brown eyes for a second. Perhaps he should just molest him right there and then leave the academy. No... he wouldn't be able to live without seeing his beautiful face everyday.

"The story?"

"Ehm... right... give me a sec", Jesse smiled and Jaden nodded. A story... a story... "Once up on a time", he started.

"I feel like a kid", Jaden complained.

"You are a kid, be quiet now and listen," he replied and for some reason Jaden remained silence, usually he would've kept on talking. "Once up on a time there was a boy who wanted to join Duel Academy but on the way he met someone..."

"Are you going to tell me a story about _me_?" Jaden asked and Jesses sighted.

"I don't know any bedtime stories." He sounded dejected and Jaden felt kinda sorry for him.

"Well go on anyway, but don't you dare leave out any victory of mine", he laughed and closed his eyes.

"At the academy he fought a great duel against one of the schools teachers and..." Jesse talked for a long time but time passed very quickly for them both and Jaden found himself enjoying it, not because of the talk about his victories and about how he got his friends but because Jesses voice sounded so... nice. "Well I'm all done." Jesse fought against the will to touch his cheek and turned his face away.

"You are very bad at this you know"; Jaden said. "Now I don't feel like sleeping at all!"

Jesse looked crestfallen. "I'm sorry, I guess that we should just lay down and be quiet."

"But I liked your story, you made me look awesome!" Jesse wanted to tell him that he was but he remained silence. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." What could Jaden possibly have on his mind, probably something about his newest trap cards, that would be just like him.

"Alexis was acting weird today..."

Jesse became suspicious, he knew that Alexis liked Jaden in the exact same way as him. "Hmm?"

"... she said that she wanted me to join her this weekend when she is going to see her parents. So I asked if you guys were supposed to go with her too but she said no. Then I asked why and her answer was completely whacked!"

"What did she said?" Jesse hoped that he wouldn't notice that he was nervous.

"She said 'I wanted it to be a surprise but I guess that I have to tell you so that you can decide. It is like this, I have a thing for you'. And then she just walked away!" Jaden sounded honestly confused and Jesse froze.

"Well... she is in love with you."

"What?! No, no, no! She must have meant that she had a present for me or something!" Jaden shouted and opened his eyes wide. Jesse smirked, this was Jaden in a nutshell – unable to see others emotions if they grew stronger than the friendly ones.

"I'm telling you the truth idiot", he laughed.

"But she never told me that! And we are just friends..." Jaden seemed to think. "Well... I guess that I have to turn her down." Suddenly Jaden leaned closer to Jesse and their noces almost touched each other. "Can I ask something else?" he whispered and Jesse nodded, unable to speak. "Do you have a thing for someone?"

Jesse couldn't hold himself back so he pushed his lips against Jadens and wished for the best. Jaden jumped into the wall and put his hand over his mouth.

"What for?!" He wasn't angry, just chocked.

"I'm sorry Jaden... I'm just tired. I need to sleep", he tucked himself into the bed and hid his face in the pillow. How could he do something so reckless? He could hear that Jaden moved around but he tried to shut the sound out, if Jaden left him now... what would he do then? Follow him? Or leave the school?

"Hey Jesse?" Jadens voice was just behind him and he could feel his breath. "Was that just because you were tired? You want me to shut up and go to sleep?" Something was wrong, Jaden was not the one who should be worried...

As in slow motion Jesse turned around and for the second time that night were they close together. The first thought that came to him was that Jaden looked hurt, as if Jesse done something cruel to him. His first guess was that Jaden would think that he was disgusting, not rude.

"Jaden..." he began but couldn't think about anything smart to say.

"Could it be... that you have a thing for me?" Jaden asked with a great deal of innocence in his voice.

"Y-yes... I think... I think I love you Jaden, and I know that you want to go with Alexis but I cant help that I..."

"Hold on a sec! I'm not going anywhere with her!" Jesse looked astonished. "I was planning to tell her that I'm not going anywhere without you!" Jaden said defined and Jesse was stunned. "For me you are... you..." Jaden wasn't able to say what he wanted to tell Jesse so he kissed him on the cheek instead.

Jesses eyes were big as saucers and not a word appeared in his mind. Some time passed and then he began to speak, slowly. "But why did you... avoided me before?"

"What do you think? I'm not used to kisses you know!"

When he said that Jesse pulled their faces together and gave him a kiss, no tongue, just a light kiss with dry lips. Jaden was smiling and it made Jesse so happy that he couldn't find the words to describe it.

"Can I sleep here?"

"Go ahead", Jesse said and put his arms around Jaden.

He fell a sleep immediately and Jesse listened to his calm respiration, he loved him. With every single pice of his heart and that would never change.

"I wonder if you know how you make me feel", he whispered and fell asleep with his arms around his lover.

* * *

**Hello everyone, hope u liked it :D**

**I'm from Sweden and the English that I'm using is something that I learn in my spare time so if it's bad please bare with it (or at least don't kill me for it). The characters are probably a bit of OOC but I haven't watched Yu-gi-oh since a long time ago :)  
**

**Please Review, that would make me really happy ^^ **


End file.
